


Nightswimming

by seekingferret



Category: Fringe (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Sensory Deprivation, the tank, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/pseuds/seekingferret
Summary: Olivia/Tank OTP2018 Vividcon Premiere





	Nightswimming

**Author's Note:**

> **Title of vid:** Nightswimming  
>  **Vidder:** seekingferret  
>  **Fandom:** Fringe  
>  **Music:** Nightswimming by R.E.M.  
>  **Summary:** Olivia/Tank OTP  
>  **Responsible for lack of consistent title block from vid to vid** : seekingferret  
>  **Content notes:** Fast cuts, needles, body horror, violence, child abuse  
>  **Acknowledgements:** Thanks to sanguinity and kerithwyn for beta and brainstorming discussion.  
>  **Premiered at:** Vividcon Premieres 2018

 

[ More notes at my dreamwidth post](https://seekingferret.dreamwidth.org/252740.html)


End file.
